Coroações da franquia Disney Princesa
As coroações da franquia Disney Princesa é um modo de "coroar" personagens de filmes atuais da Disney como membros da franquia de produtos populares da Walt Disney Consumer Products. Devido a popularidade da franquia, algumas personagens ganharam tanta fama, que a Disney decidiu que elas mereciam fazer parte da Disney Princesa, desde que elas eram tão populares quanto as clássicas princesas do estúdio. Coroações planejadas e que não foram realizadas *Jane Porter (de Tarzan): Desde que seu filme foi o vencedor de um Oscar, a Disney achou que Jane poderia ser uma parte da franquia, levando a um primeiro pensamento de coroação, quando a franquia já havia sido formada (em 1999). Sua coroação foi anunciada em 2000, mais nunca aconteceu. The United Kingdom Disney Princess Magazine #22 *Giselle (de Encantada): Giselle foi oficialmente planejada para fazer parte da franquia Disney Princesa, quando ela foi apresentada na Toy Fair de 2007, com sua linha de produtos pela Mattel, assinada com a logotipo da franquia. No entanto, a Disney nunca conseguiu chegar a um acordo com Amy Adams, atriz que fez a personagem, e a coroação nunca aconteceu. Disney Reaches to the Crib To Extend Princess Magic *Anna e Elsa (de Frozen: Uma Aventura Congelante): Anna e Elsa foi oficialmente planejada para fazer parte da franquia Disney Princesa. Sua coroação foi anunciada em 2014, mais nunca aconteceu. Coroações oficiais ''Tiana A coroação da princesa Tiana ocorreu no New York Palace Hotel, em Manhattan, com a presença de diversas celebridades, e membros do elenco de ''A Princesa e o Sapo, além das oito princesas Disney originais. Princess Tiana's Coronation O evento foi patrocinado pela Mattel e CDI, uma divisão da Jakks Pacific, que produzem a linha de bonecas e os produtos da franquia Disney Princesa, respectivamente. Princess Tiana Officially Joins the Disney Princess Royal Court at Star-Studded Crowning Event in New York City Para começar a cerimônia, a atriz Anika Noni Rose (voz da Tiana) subiu ao palco e deu um lindo discurso sobre como ser a princesa Tiana era seu sonho. Logo depois, um breve discurso é feito pelos co-escritores e diretores Ron Clements e John Musker. Princess and the Frog royal coronation A Fada Madrinha, do filme Cinderela, chamou as oito princesas originais – Branca de Neve, Cinderela, Aurora, Ariel, Bela, Jasmine, Pocahontas e Mulan – para se juntarem a coroação. Finalmente, Tiana foi coroada pelo príncipe Naveen, com anuncio da Fada Madrinha, terminando o baile com uma dança entre todas as princesas. Princess Tiana's New York Moment A coroação também serviu para o lançamento do DVD e Blu-ray de A Princesa e o Sapo. Princess Tiana Continues Her Reign On DVD Disney-Princess-Court-Tiana.jpg Disney-Princess-Court.jpg princess-tiana-coronation-270.jpg tiana-carriage.jpg princessandfrog1.jpg ''Rapunzel A coroação de Rapunzel para a franquia ''Disney Princesa ocorreu no dia 2 de outubro de 2011, no Palácio de Kensington, em Londres, como a 10ª princesa da franquia. Rapunzel becomes 10th Disney Princess with procession and coronation ceremony in London palace Assim como aconteceu com Tiana, Rapunzel foi recebido por todas as 9 princesas originais – Branca de Neve, Cinderela, Aurora, Ariel, Bela, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Mulan e Tiana – e seria incluída em todos os produtos da franquia Disney Princesa, depois da coroação acontecer. Rapunzel to Become 10th Disney Princess Todas as princesas, incluindo Rapunzel, chegaram em carruagens puxadas por cavalos. Estima-se que mais de 10.000 fãs da Disney assistiram o evento. Rapunzel welcomed as 10th Disney Princess in London celebration Diversas celebridades mundiais fizeram parte do evento. Living in a fairytale: Peter Andre and Nicole Richie take their little princesses to Kensington Palace to see Rapunzel O evento foi repleto de atividades, com diversas meninas participando dos jogos. A cantora adolescente britânica Shannon Saunders cantou a música "The Glow" antes da coroação. Rapunzel foi coroada por Flynn Rider, com anuncio da Fada Madrinha. O evento também marcou o lançamento do aplicativo para iPhone, Disney Princess: A Royal Party. 380f82d7fb7767405f2d15c3b460a37a.jpg f0618d9bba37e3eb96ef674e3c70dfba.jpg 44f82571b41cd0822c931e8de6c15f4f.jpg 31cce0e871de70e2d038832aa3aa5c9e.jpg 47072ee0a26e84820eae91721e044832.jpg 1a0e0c5b47cf8409bfb5f4aec72df167.jpg ''Mérida Mérida foi coroada princesa oficial da franquia ''Disney Princesa em 11 de Maio de 2013, como 11ª princesa da franquia. Merida Princess Coronation at Walt Disney World and a Petition Against Her New Look O evento foi apresentado no Magic Kingdom, por Gabby Douglas e sua mãe, aonde todas as princesas foram recebidas com um pequeno discurso. Merida becomes 11th Disney Princess in coronation ceremony with first-ever Queen Elinore appearance at Walt Disney World Mérida fez sua entrada com Angus, e passou por uma grande quantidade de pessoas, que estavam a sua espera. Ela se reuniu com todas as dez princesas originais – Branca de Neve, Cinderela, Aurora, Ariel, Bela, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tiana e Rapunzel –, sendo anunciada por Lady Llewellyn. Disney's 'Change' of Merida - A View from the Official Coronation of Merida at Walt Disney World Mérida foi coroada por sua mãe, a Rainha Elinor, que fez a primeira e única aparição nos parques da Disney durante a coroação. Ela foi anunciada oficialmente, e proclamou seu discurso, se juntando com as outras princesas logo depois, para tirar fotos. 8727998881_8760707867.jpg 8730606790_1aeba114b5.jpg Presenting-Merida-712x1024.jpg Crowning-Merida-1024x757.jpg Princess-Merida-Josh-Hallett-Photo-Credit-1024x527.jpg Futuras coroações *Moana Waialiki (de Moana: Um Mar de Aventuras): Moana é esperada para a franquia, ela vai coroar princesa oficial da franquia em 2017. A Latina Disney Princess: Would We Ever Be Happy With the Result? Referências Categoria:Listas Categoria:Eventos Categoria:Disney Princesa